


You'll be okay.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Tour Bus, Touring, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank sat up and bumped his head, making him whine and roll out of the bunk. He was thankful he landed on his knees this time, instead of his face. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled in to to blur his breasts before he got up and stuck his head in Gerards bunk, watching Gerard draw a vampire





	1. Chapter 1

_"everythings changing. Its all moving to fast. I can't cope. Gee, i'm scared i'm going to hurt myself." Frank admitted in a small voice. Gerards eyes had got wide, before holding onto Frank so tightly his knuckles turned white. The next day, Gerard had packed Franks bag, and one for himself and shoved them in the trunk of the car. He explained to Linda Frank needed to escape, get away from the world before he woke Frank up, letting him change before leading him to the car. The spent the next one on the roud together, escaping far away from their shitty crime ridden town, sleeping in the back seat and surviving on energy bars and dollar coffees. Frank eventually turned back to himself, carefree as they drove. He began singing again, and sharing jokes. The first time Frank laughed, Gerard shook in a shakey breath and tried to stop hos vision from clouding over. Frank was back. When they got back to New Jersey, it was with one goal. To escape. To start a rock band and to live on the road._

"soundcheck, assholes! Get up."

Frank sat up and bumped his head, making him whine and roll out of the bunk. He was thankful he landed on his knees this time, instead of his face. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled in to to blur his breasts before he got up and stuck his head in Gerards bunk, watching Gerard draw a vampire.

"Morning."Frank grinned

"Morning Frankie."

"Soundcheck."

He jumped out and cleared his throat a few times, Frank grabbed my guitar case of the couch and followed Mikey of the bus. He waved at the crowd held back by barriars. Gerard lit a cigarette before going over to sign. Frank went on into the building, grinning as he got set up. Gerard came in a few minutes later, and they quickly did a few soundchecks before heading into the changing room. Frank grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom, pulling off his clothes to put on his binder and stage clothes. He fixed his hair before doing his stage make up, and finally pulling on his gloves. When he went out, Gerard was covered in blood as usual, and Frank pressed a kiss to the sticky cheek. 

"Love you."

"Love you too."Gerard hummed as he fixed his hair. Frank grabbed a beer, knocking the lid against the counter to pop it open, before sitting down to send a text to his mom. 

"Stage."

Gerard walked out first, and Frank quickly jogged over to his place. He played the cords mindlessly, staring out at the crowd when he wasnt flinging himself about the stage. Gerard stalked over as he talked.

"So I heard theyre some homophobic dickheads in the crowd."he hummed, smirking, Frank looked up at him with a confused face, before his hand pushing into Franks hairs, twisting ruffly before  _oh._ Gerards lips were on Franks, who auntomattically kissed back, wrapping an arm around his waist as they shared a messy kiss. When Gerard pulled back, he winked and walked back across the stage as Frank was left confused.  _What the fuck just happened? Did he know I liked him? What?_

"the mychem guys, we dont fucking stick no homophobia here."

Frank zooned out, only paying attension when he had to play. After the gig, Frank weng straight out to sign as always, a can of beer in his left hand as he talked to fans. When Gerard came out, the fans got louder. 

"Are you and Frankie dating?"

Gerard snorted as he signed.

"No."

"Why did you kiss him?"

"Homophobia drives me nuts. Adrenaline."

Frank signed a few more before heading back to the tour bus. He got a quick shower before returning to the bunks. Gerard was an ass. Fucking ass. Frank soon fell asleep, the bus quiet.

"Breakfast."

Frank rolled out of bed and into the kitchen, moving past Gerard.

"Last stop before a straight round home. Man i cant wait for my fuckin bed."Mikey snorted, earning a high five from Gerard.

"What was that shit you pulled yesterday?"Frank snapped, his blood finally overboiling. It bubbled inside his skin.

"Its a kiss, you'll live, Iero."Gerard snorted

"It was my first fucking kiss, and you took it without a care in the fucking world, to high to think straight, yeah? Next time you wanna make out with someone, choose someone fucking else. Bryar. Pull the fuck over, smoke break."

Frank waited until the bus rolled to a stop before getting out. He lit a cigarette before kickig a rock, groaning at the pain shooting up his foot. 

"Whats the big deal?"

Frank turned to Gerard, before growling.

"The big fucking deal?"

"You were into it!"

"That aint the fucking point and you know it."

Gerard deflated against the side of the bus.

"I thought you liked me."

Feet hit gravel and they both turned to an awkward Mikey, who immiediatly jumped back on the bus, shutting the door.

"You always gave the fucking impression you were into me, sorry if i got it fucking wrong."

Frank was left speachless, anger still coarsing threw his veins.

"Sure, I could of fucking approached it better, but I didn't think it mattered. I'm into you and I thought you were into me, alright?"

The tour bus door swung open, Bob appeared looking angry.

"Can you gay boys do this shit on the bus? We'll be late."

Frank stompt out his cigarette before climbing the steps, heading straight into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning against it to cool down. Gerard had said it was just for the show, why was he lying now? Frank stayed in there until Mikey knocked on the door, and when Frank unlocked it Mikey barely made it to the toilet. He headed into the back room, which had been turned into a studio and paused when he seen Gerard there. He looked like he had been crying, ducking his head down when he seen Frank. He sat down on the opposite side, plugging his guitar into the travel amp along with his earphones before zooning out as his fingers played. It wasnt long before it was the gig, and as usual Frank focused out on the fans as he played. He was a little tipsy, alcohol making him fumble slightly. It was during one of their new songs when Gerard walked to the very front of the stage, a bit that went out into the crowd. Frank was already there, his fingers working on the cords as he lay on the stage. He kneeled up when Gerard rested his hand on Franks sweaty head, leaning it against his thigh as he played. Frank moved to stand up, watching Gerard sing and bob his head. He felt his heart ache before thinking  _fuck it_ and swung his guitar around to his back, before roughly grabbing Gerards hair and fitting their mouths together, Gerard kissed back before trying to pull away, but Frank followed his mouth with his own, grinning when Gerard pushed his away and started singing the lyrics again. He winked at Frank as Frank dove back into his solo. During the last song, Frank took of his guitar before jumping into the crowd. He laughed as he got touched everywhere.

"Try keep our boy safe out there."Gerard laughed into the mic. They moved him back towards the stage until Gerard could grab his arm, pulling him back onto stage as he laughed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They all had to go straight back to the bus to get back to Jersey, so Frank moved into the back room, to wired to sleep. He switched on the small TV as the bus started, shoving in a DVD he seen a thousand times before relaxing into the couch. He kicked off his boots and tugged a blanket over him. The door opened a few minutes later, Gerard shuffling in in his pyjamas. Frank pulled his legs up to let Gerard be able to watch. They settled in comfortable silence as they watched, before Gerard took Franks limp hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the fingetips. Frank watched, the sensation shooting up his forearm.

"Please tell me you like me back."

Frank let out a breath he didnt know he was holding before moving closer until his legs were over gerards lap with his butt touching his thigh. Frank leaned his head on Gerards shoulder, getting a kiss on the head in return, he moved his hand to fully lace their fingers together. Around 2 am, Frank got up and tugged Gerards hand towards the bunks. 

"Mine."

Gerard bit his lip and nodded.

"Gotta change"Frank whispered, grabbing his pyjama top from the bottom of the bunk. He moved into the bathroom, and when he returned Gerard was curled up in his bunk, a black tshirt on as he pulled the blanket up to his neck. Frank heaved himself up and in, closing the small black curtain as he turned to his side. He pressed his forehead to Gerards after they got comfy, closing his eyes as he focused on the feeling. Gerard adjusting his head until he could pressed his lips against Franks nose, before his lips. It wasn't like the stage kisses, it was closed mouth and soft. When they pulled away, Frank buried his head into Gerards chest before falling asleep. 

"Way. Iero. Your stops."

Frank sleepily got up and shoved his thighs in his bag, rubbing his eyes as he walked threw the bus.

"Itll be at mine if you forget anything."Ray hummed. Frank nodded and sighed.

"Band practice in two weeks. Until then, enjoy not smelling like feet."

Frank hugged Ray and Bob before jumping off the bus steps, staring at the neighbourhood. He didn't wait until the Ways got of the bus, just rushed into his house to give his mom a hug. She gripped onto him tightly before pushing him towards the shower with a giggle. Frank rolled his eyes but filled the bath, sighing happily as the water surronded his sore bones. It was 2 days later before Frank got the energy to go next door to the Ways. He went to the basement door and opened it, finding Gerard in bed. 

"Hey."He grinned, sitting up on the bed. Frank moved past the junk on the floor and sat down on the bed, facing Gerard before lighting a cigarette.

"So I'm thinking about the next album right?"

Frank snorted and let Gerard ramble on as he smoked, before he tackled him back on the bed to kiss. Gerard yelped and gripped at Franks hips, before kissing back, moving a hand to cup Franks head. He ignored the taste of beer in Gs mouth. They made out until Frank felt Gerards dick come to life, when Frank immediatly rolled of Gerard. He lifted to them pant before turning to look at Gerard.

"I aint fucking you."

"Ever? Because thats a little extreme."Gerard joked. It didn't make the conversation any less awkward. The room was thick with tension, making both men uncomfortable.

"Not for a good while. If thats what you want then you got the wrong person."

Gerard rolled onto his stomach and sighed.

"I am completely on board with that, but you don't gotta stop if I get hard. I'm not gonna jump you or some shit."

"Just wanted to set boundaries."

G nodded, throwing a arm over Franks hip.

"Brian phone you yet? He wants us to do a local gig this week."

Frank shook his head.

"Cool with me. Homes already boring."

Gerard snorted before kissing Frank again, soft and slow until he had to break away for air. Frank tasted booze again. 

"Why are you drinking? Its 11 in the morning."

Gerard shrugged and closed his eyes. Frank felt anger bubble in his stomach before he got up. He left without a word, and Gerard didn't follow. He went home to grab a jacket and sunglasses before he headed to the mall. He spent the day shopping before spotting a tattoo place and went in, luckily getting a walk in appointment. 

"I want her." He pointed out the Our Lady on the wall, and the guy simply nodded. When Frank got home it was after 8 pm, and he headed straight upstairs to bed. It wasn't long before they had the home gig, and Frank had ignored Gerard until he met him at the venue.

"What the fuck Frank? Your moms been dodging me for a week." 

"Yeah."

"Whats wrong Frankie?"

"You are a alcoholic."

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something before stage call. Frank headed out first, swinging his guitar on and zooning out. Home gigs always give the best vibes, the crowd loud. When the finished, Frank didnt go into the dressing room. He took his guitar and headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tour soon started again, and the vibe between the two men was driving the other membered crazy. Gerard was always drunk, and it made Franks blood boil. All he wantes was to have a normal fucking relationship with the man he liked, but his brain wouldnt let him. It screamed  _abort, abort!!_ everytime Gerard had a cup in his hand. They had already been on tour for three days before they had an interview. Frank sat next to Mikey and listened to the questions.

"Are you drunk right now, Gerard?"The lady asked making Gerard shrug.

"Not drunk. A little high."

Frank clenched his fist.

"This question is aimed at Frank. When you stage dive, do fangirls grope you?"

Frank snorted and shrugged

"The adrenaline, like you don't feel whos touching where. Its kinda overwhelming, in a good way. I dont think a fans ever went for my package though, i'm pretty sure they know thats off limits."

"And how would you react if it did happen?"

"Kick them in the teeth. Being in a band, alot of things are thrown out into the public. I don't need some teenager guessing the size of what i'm packing."

"So the rumours about you being transgender then, theyre false?"

Frank tried to keep his cool.

"We dont address rumours."He said, making her frown.

"But isnt it something so easy to deny?"

"Theres a rumour out there that we spend our time having orgys. Or our sexualitys, they dont need a reaction."Frank sighed. 

"Gerard and Frank, recently you have shared a few kisses on stage, so you are into men then?"

"I just said we didnt address rumours. It was all for the show."Frank said, earning a whimper from Gerard. The reporters eyes lit up at a story. 

"Gerard, do you have romantic feelings for Frank?"

"We don't address rumours."Gerard mumbled

"How did you get the idea for a band?"

"Frank and I went on a roadtrip to escape everyday life. Music was always a passion of ours, and during the month on the road, we decided it felt right, and Music was a way to do it."Gerard filled in

"Oh youve been friends for a long time then?"

"Since we were kids."Gerard nodded

"And on Franks gender-"

"Frank is Frank, hes a man."

The reportee nodded before asking a few more routeen questions before it was finished. Frank headed back to the bus to get ready for the gig.

"Why don't you just tell them?"Mikey asked

"Because its about the fucking music, not me."Frank snapped 

"Fine. Grab me my bass out of the back."

Frank sighed but went into the back, where Gerard was sat. The door slammed behind him and he groaned and tried the handle. It was locked.

"Your plan?"

Gerard shook his head.

"Youre an addict. I am not dating an addict."

He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm just having fun. You do it too."

"I do it for gigs for fun. You wake up in the morning for a fucking beer. I am not doing this, me and you? We're nothing. Mikey open the fucking door."

The door slid open to a wide eyed Mikey, and he pushed passed him to get into his bunk. It was a week more of ignoring Gerard before Frank seen him puke before falling. He went to help him up, grabbing his arm until Gerard stood.

"I'll get better."Gerard slurred

"Yeah. Jesus yeah. You rrady to get clean for me?"

Gerard let out a drunken nod before i helped him back to the bus. I let him ly on the sofa as I made coffee. The next two days Gerard spent over a toilet bowl, Frank sat outside the tiny bathroom as he watched him go threw withdrawls. Gerard sat back against the wall, covered in sweat and shaking as he started to cry. Frank moved closer to pull his againat his chest. He heard footsteps and looked up at the broken Mikey.

"He needs home."

Mikey nodded and bit his lip.

"How did i not notice?"

"He hid it well."Frank whispered before Ikey shuffled away. He could hear him talking to Brian a few minutes later. 

"Youll get better."Frank whispered. Gerard let out a shaky nod as he drew in a slow breath. Brian cancelled the entire string of gigs, and they spent the ride back hode on the couch buried in blankets as Gerard got the chills, every part of his body shaking. Frank stayed the entire time, waiting for the day he got Gerard back. When they got home, it had already been a week of withdrawls, and Frank took Gerard to a doctor, who checked over the shaking man and frowned.

"Hes still detoxing."

"How long will it last?"

"Theyres no real timeframe. Hes very vaunrable as the last of the drugs dissapear, hell need 24 hours watch. We can admit him-"

"No. No I got it. Just tell me what to do doc."

"He needs more water. Alot more. Hes sweating everything out. I wouldnt worry so much about food, but soup will help. He needs to be watched and his room emptied."

Frank wrote it all down before they left. Frank drove home as Gerard chainsmoked, before leaving him with Mikey. He grabbed a few trash bags and cleaning products before going down to the basement. He started from scratch, emptying all the drawers and bookshelfs, pulling them away from the wall to sweep behind them. He checked everywhere, cleaning as he went. It took a little over 9 hours before he was finished, and he stared at the collection of drugs on the bed. Weed and cocaine littered it. He flushed the coke down the toilet, pouring a bottle of bleach down after it before stuffing the weed into his binder. He changed Gerards sheets before going upstairs, pulling Mikey into the kitchen before dropping the 3 baggies.

"You want it?"

Mikey nodded

"Not in the house. Okay? No more drugs or alcohol. Go to Rays and get rid of it."

"I got it Frank."

Frank sighed and went back into Gerard, who was sipping a water bottle. 

"Hi Gee."

Gerard looked broken, curling up into Franks chest as soon as he sat down. 

"It'll be worth it. Think of me and you, and youre life in general."Frank whispered, over and over again until Gerard fell asleep. Frank stayed where he was, not moving until he eventually drifted off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make the chapters bigger I think.


	4. Chapter 4

When Frank woke up, Gerard was still a steady weight against his chest, soft smores echoing around the quiet house. The clock on the mantle piece read 7.02 am, and Frank immiedatly relaxed. The first time Gerard had slept threw the night since his last drink. Gerard woke up a few hours later, turning over to kiss Franks jaw.

"Hungry."

Franks stomach bubbled with relief as he got up, he made Gerard some toast as he sat at the table. They ate in silence, Frank watching Gerards hand shake as he tried to drink. Frank lit two cigaretres when he was finished, passing one to Gerard who looked so helpless.

"You make it until a month, i'll give you the best blowjob of your life."

Gerard laughed around the filter, his eyes twinkling for the first time in days.

"What do i get if i make it to two weeks?"

"A kiss."

Gerard grinned and nodded.

"6 more days motherfucker, and you're all mine."

Frank grinned and nodded before he got up, grabbing a water bottle for Gerard.

"Can you shower now? Youre like a walking vodka advertisment."

"Soon."he whispered.

"Hows the band?"

"Bands good. Were gonna get you good and get back on the road."

Gerard nodded before groaning, making it to the bin in time to empty his breakfast into it. Frank rubbed his back slowly. It was another week before Gerard could hold down solid food, the shakes still present and so was the sweat. He woke up Frank on day 16 with a kiss on the jaw.

"Hey, you didnt give me my kiss."

Frank grinned and wrapped his hand around the back of Gerards head, pulling him down for a slow kiss. It soon became passionate, Frank letting himself push Gerard onto his back as he moved to sit on his hips. Gerards hand against his neck was shaking slightly, reminding Frank of how far the fuckers came. Frank ignored the boner in Gerards pyjamas until Gerard bucked against him automatically, he rolled off onto his back as he panted.

"Can i get an advance?"

He laughed and shoved the grinning Gerard, who soon dissapeared into the bathroom. When he came back out, he curled up around Franks body, gripping their hands together so tightly the knuckles turned white. On day 17, Gerard woke up without being covered in sweat, and without his hands shaking. He grabbed a sketchpad and pen before sitting at the bottom of the bed him and Frank had shared since the got home, and he sketched the small man who was curled up into a ball. Gerards brain was clear, the nag for alcohol not as loud anymore. He woke Frank up to show him the drawing, earning a massive grin and a kiss. 

"This is it Gee. You're doing so well."Frank whispered, his heart bursting with pride. Frank took him to an AA meeting that night, and he had sat in thr back and listened to everyones stories until it came to Gerard.

"I started drinking when i was 13, i was struggling with my sexuality and i stole my moms vodka. I havent stopped since then, but it got really bad when my band started to tour, and it was an everynight thing that turned into a every second thing. I started on alcohol, then it wasnt enough. Coke, pills, weed. I blacked out most of our last tour. And then my bandmate gave me an ultimatum. Ive been clean 17 days."

Frank grinned and focused on the words, on the advice. On day 21, Gerard called a bandmeeting. Frank still wasnt with Gerard, they had made out once since Gerard was clean, and Frank had kissed him twice, but he didnt fully trust Gerard yet. He didnt know when he would fully be able too. 

"Okay I wanna go back on tour."Gerard said, sitting next to Mikey.

"But-"Frank started before sighing.

"I don't think youre ready."

"I am. I am not going to throw myself back into that shit. Yes i will need everyones help, but please, i'm going crazy at home."Gerard sighed

"If you relapse-"

"If i relapse, the bands over. You know how much this band means to me, im not going to risk it."

"I think hes ready."Mikey nodded

"Me too. I trust him."Ray nodded

"I'm in."

All eyes were on Frank as he sighed, looking down at the ground. 

"Frankie, i'm not going to risk us or the band for alcohol."

"You did it before! Not even a month ago."

Gerard deflated and nodded

"I wont again. I promise. I know how hard its been for you, youve been there 24/7 for me. And I know on the road you will be too. Please, trust me."

Frank looked up at Gerard and sighed. 

"Start small. A few gigs around home."Frank finally sighed, before laughing as Gerard jumped on him in a hug.

"I wont let you down!"

"AA everyday. No alcohol in the bus."

Gerard kissed his jaw, gripping on tightly before letting go.

"I'll set it up."Brian grinned before leaving the room. 

"I wont let you down."

"You better not."Frank sighed before grabbing his guitar. We started off with headfirst for halos, and Gerard got really into it, grabbing onto the mic as he jumped and sang. He walked over to Frank during the guitar solo, and Frank turned his head for a small peck of the lips. Gerards eyes lit up as Frank winked. After practise, they all hung round smoking cigarettes and drinking soda, and Gerard lay his arm around Franks shoulders, who grinned and leaned into it slightly and crossed his leg. He pushed his fringe behind his ear and listened to Gerard talk normally.  Frank left Gerard alone that night; to see if he could trust him and if the morning when he sneaked in, Gerard was asleep with a pizza box next to him along with a bottle of soda. Frank sniffed the bottle, relief washing over him when he realised it was just coke. He then crouched down to breath Gerards breath, which didnt have a hint of alcohol in it. Frank woke him up with a kiss. 

"Me and you. Lets do it, forreal."

Gerard sat up and pulled Frank onto his lap for a hug.

"Yes, yes!"

He kissed him deeply, twirling a hand threw Franks hair as they made out. Frank pulled away a few minuted later, pressing their foreheads together as he grinned.

"I'm so proud of you. Did you have a good night?"

"Got pizza and watched zombie movies by myself, then jerked off really loudly."

Frank snorted and shook his head, standing up and stretching.

"Get dressed, lets go shopping."

Gerard nodded and got up, getting ready in minutes before leaving. Frank watched him drive, his heart skipping a beat as he realised that in a few days, he had promised a blowjob. Frank watched porn, every guy does, and he had the general idea but that was about it. When they got to the mall, Frank suggested the split up to see how Gerard got on. Gerard nodded and wondered off for an hour, with the promise to see Frank in starbucks in an hour. Frank went to the music store, his hands skimming the guitars as he walked back.

"Frank Iero?"

He turned to a girl in a mychem tshirt, and he grinned.

"Hey."

"Can you sign this?"

He nodded and took the marker, signing her tshirt.

"Any gigs planned? Why did the tour get cancelled?"

"A few local ones coming up. Have a good day."

He moved over to the guitar straps, getting a plain grey one and taking it to the counter. When he met back up with Gerard, G had three big shopping bags and a grinnon his face. Frank hugged him, unable to resist before placing a kiss against his ear. He smelled like cigarettes, coffee and apples.


	5. Chapter 5

When Frank pulled away, he took one of Gerards bag so he could lace there fingers together, listening to Gerard rabling about a sale in the art store and how he spent a fortune. When they got home, Frank watched him put everything away before Gerard got a call from Brian, saying their was an opening together and they were filling it. It was at a local bar they had played thousands of times, but it made Franks stomach churn. He went home to change into his stage clothes and grab his guitar case, pausing with his new strap and drawing a heart with G in the middle. He hoped it maybe gave Gerard the strength to ignore the booze. Ray buck them up in the tour van, the small one from bullets that was able to transport everything in one, and Frank climbed in the front of the bus and lit a cigarette. He was so nervous, his body shaking with adreneline as they pulled up to the bar. They didn't get a soundcheck, just got shoved straight in stage. Gerard noticed the guitar strap third song, and shit him a shit eatting grin. Frank stuck out his tongue back, the gig went smoothly and afterwards, Frank rushed to the bathroom as his stomach cramped. Periods _sucked._  Gerard wasnt in the dressed rooms when he went out, and he couldnt find him anywhere. Frank panicked and checked each ot the mens bathroom stalls before the bar. He felt tears in his eyes and wiped them again, Gerard couldnt have. He promised. Frank went out the stage door for a cigarette, he lit it quickly before kicking the wall. Gerards voice registered in Franks brain a minute later, and he walked around the wall to see Gerard signing. 

"Gee."

Gerard turned and grinned, his eyes bright as Frank felt his stomach swoop. He dragged him into a hug, smelling Gerards hair and his breath, but he smelt of cigarettes and coffee.

"Just signing. Im okay."

Frank sucked in a breath and nodded, closing his eyes to block out the stares of the fans. 

"I thought.."

"I'm okay."

Frank pulled away and nodded, starting to sign his own autograph. 

"Guys. Time to roll, whos sober?" Mikey slurred. Gerard caught the keys that were thrown before we all climbed into the van. I checked my guitar was there before Gerard pulled out. He dropped Ray and bob of first; before pulling in infront of his house.

"You staying?"

"Ill be over in 10. Leave the basement door open?"

"Sure babe."

Frank went into the basement half an hour later, and Gerard was sat in his boxers eating noodles.

"I'm gonna get to fat. All I do is eat."

Frank grinned and climbed into bed, already in his pjs.

"Or maybe you starved yourself for so fucking long, your body is acting like a squirl."

Gerard leaned over to kiss Franks head.

"I'm sorry."

"Its all good. Youre better now."

"Getting there."Gerard grinned, setting down the empty pot. He turned over and pressed their noses together, watching as Franks eyelids fluttered shut. 

"You are an angel man, how do you put up with my shit?"

Frank grinned and leaned forward to kiss Gerard, holding his lips there with a happy sigh. Days flew in at Frank crashed at the Ways house, until Gerard was drink free for a month. For breakfast, Ray and Bob came over with a cake that read  _happy one month of not being a twat._ Gerard had cried and clutched onto Frank, the feeling surreal as he realised how supported he was. He blew out the single candle before grinning.

"What dis you wish for?"Mikey grinned

"I don't gotta wish for nothing. I got our band, our friendships, an a smokin hot boyfriend."

Frank grinned and scrunched up his face as Bob took a few photos.

"Well do it every month, ans at your year we'll hire you a hooker."

Gerard snorted and held up a finger, leaning over to kiss Franks jaw.

"Hire Frank, he can be my hooker."

Brian had came around an hour later with a crate of soda, shrugging when G laughed.

"I dont know what you bring to these sorta parties. Fuck off."Brian grinned and dragged him into a hug. Everyone left around 3 pm, with band practice organised for 6 at Rays. Frank followed Gerard down to the basement, climbing on the bed as he watched Gerard start to draw.

"Hey?"

Gerard looked up as Frank grinned.

"Come kiss me."

Gerard didnt waste any time, moving to join their mouths together in a rushed kiss. Frank pushed into it, letting himself get lost in the sensation as Gerard moved on top of him, his hands sliding up Franks tshirt to his hips. Frank broke the kiss a few minutes later, feeling Gerard heavy and hard against his thigh. 

"I promised you a blowjob."

Gerard sucked in a shaky breath as he bit his lip.

"I thought you were kidding."

"Oh your back, Way."

Gerard immiedatly rolled off and allowed Frank to move down his body, he tugged down Gerards pyjama pants and watched his cock come free. Frank had no idea how he was gonna get it in his mouth, but it watered at the thought. Gerard sucked in a breath as Frank twirled his finger around the head, before wrapping his hand around the base. He looked up at Gerard before taking the head in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Frank tried to copy what he seen in porn, and by Gerards little gasps he guessed he was doing okay. He slid down further before starting to bob his head, moving his hand at the same time. Gerard gasped and moaned, moving his fingers down to Franks head, pushing down lightly. Frank let him, taking as much as he could in his mouth before sucking lightly, using his hand to keep stroking Gerard as he hit the back of his throat.

"Oh my god, Frank, Frankie."Gerard panted before moaning loudly, Frank pulled away to catch his breath but kept stroking Gerard in quick, tight strokes.

"Gonna come, shit Frank."

Gerard came in hot strings over Franks fist, and Frank stroked him until he got to sensitive before he pulled away. He wiped his hands on the first thing he found on the ground before moving back up the bed. G was panting softly, sweat beads on his forehead and cheeks.

"Let me-"

"No."Frank whispered before kissing his softly, cupping his jaw. 

"When can i touch you?"Gerard whispered a few moment later.

"Make it to 4 months."

Gerard grinned and kissed Franks nose before nodding.

"Deal."

Months flew by as the band got back on tour, Gerard was currently a little on three months sober when they had their forst interview. Brian had released a statement on the bands website, explaining that Gerard had struggled but hes recovered. Frank sat next to Gerard as the reported sat opposite them. He tried not to flinch as the tv opposite them flashed  _live._

"So according to the website, you were struggling?with what exactly?"

"I'm an addict."

The words felt surreal in the bands name, that it was offically out in the open.

"To what exactly?"

"Alcohol. Drugs. I'm a little over 3 months clean thanks to the bands support."Gerard took a mouthful of water.

"And rumours have circulated about a relationship in the band-"

"We dont address rumours."Gerard sighed

"Okay, but what about this photo?"

She held a picture up to the camera before sliding it over the table. It was Frank and Gerard, hoods up and Gerard was mid-laugh, his hand not clutching Frank holding an ice coffee. Frank was grinning and holding a cigarette.

"You brought us on live tv to ambush us?"Frank growled.

"What Frank and I do in our own personal time is no concern to reporters or to fans."Gerard explained.

"But its obviously true, we also have this picture."

She showed it to the camera first, before sliding it over. Frank felt his blood boil. They were outside Gerards house, both in pyjamas and were kissing. Frank had a cigarette in his hand as he leaned up on his tiptoes, one arm slung around Gerards neck.

"How did you get this?"Gerard frowned

"Alot of ways."she said simpley.

"This is private property-"

"Inside the gates. How long have you guys been together? Why so ashamed?"

"We aint afraid of jack shit."Frank snapped, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"We have only been back on tour. Frank and I have been dating for a little while, and the media seems to turn every good thing into a bad thing. Like this picture here."Gerard set his finger on top of the kissing one.

"We were celebrating 2 months sober, and it was a private moment. Are we never going to be able to have privacy?"

"Mr. Way, with all due respect, you were in public in both."

"We have a right to a private life."Frank snapped before he got up.

"Oh youll want to stay."She smiled sweetly.

"What now?"

She held a photo up, before putting it down. My drivers licence.

"How did you-"

"Franchesca isnt it?"

"How dare you."he whispered, his voice breaking. 

"Public record. Your gender has been the talk of many fans who have noticed abnormal things, now I, Jennifer Smith, have uncovered the truth."

"My gender is none of your goddamn business!"Frank stormed off the set, pulling the mic of himself and went outside. The band followed straight after, and Frank collapsed in a pile of tears in Gerards arms. 

"I got you."

They moved back to the bus, and Frank lashed out, kicking the door until the wood snapped. He fell onto his knees as he cried, Gerard following.

"I'm here. I'm here Frankie."

Frank eventually called down enough to get ready for the show. He walked straight past the fans and into the venue, waiting until they were about to go on stage before going in. He went out of stage without looking up, plugging hid guitar in.

"Hey, hey Frank you gotta see this."Gerard said into the dead mic. Frank looked up and felt his heart drop. Hundred of trans pride signs, and a massive banner with thousands of signatures. The banner read ' _we support you Frank!'_

Frank couldnt hold in the tears, and Gerard made his way over to hug him. He kissed his forehead before moving back to the mic.

"Some people are gonna try and kick you down, and I want you to turn to them, and I want you to say fuck you!"He shouted into the mic. Frank wiped his eyes before taking off his guitar, he set it down before jumping off the stage. The kids at the barriar screamed and reached out their hands. Frank motioned for Gerard to come over before taking the mic as he sat on the stage.

"Can I have this banner?"

Kids immiediatly screamed before Frank gathered it up, it was massive and had little notes on it. One girl was crying, reaching out towards Frank and when he grabbed her hand she screamed and clutched onto him. Her arm read  _trans and proud._ he gave her a high five before reaching out his hand for Gerard to pull him up. 

"You motherfuckers are making me cry like a baby. Thank you. I never hid I was trans because I was ashamed, I hid it because My Chemical Romance have such a strong fucking message and I didnt want to take away from it. I know what its like to be young and unsure, to not know who you are or where youre fucking going, but you will be alright. You will figure all the confusing shit out. This songs called I'm not okay." Frank said before handing the mic back. Gerard kissed his shoulder before pulling away, waiting until Frank drapped the banner over his shoulders before nodding. When the gig was over, Frank went straight out to sign, grinning at all the kids with tran flags. By the time they got on the bus, He was exhausted and went straight to his bunk. He slid of his binder under hid clothes before getting into bed, tugging the blankets up and over his body. 


	6. Chapter 6

Frank woke up to Gerard drooling on his pillow, the bus was moving but quiet as he turned to check the time. It was a little after 6 and he rubbed his eyes, wondering what woke him up until Gerard let our a soft moan and shifted. He was hard against Franks stomach, and Frank sucked in a deep breath.

"Frankie."G whispered quietly.

"Gee. Gee. Babe wake up."

Gerard opened his eyes sleepily, shuffling closer to Frank before opening his eyes.

"Shit, sorry."

Gerard turned onto his back and closed his eyes again before Frank kissed him, fast and open mouthed. He moved his hand down Gerards chest, before pushing into the wasteband on his boxers, G gasped into his mouth as he started stroking quickly, when he broke the kiss, Gerard let out a low moan before thrusting into his hand.

"Frankie. Frank."he gasped before his body tensed, he came on long strings over Franks fist, who stroked him threw it before grabbing some tissues to clean his hand up. 

"Jesus"Gerard panted before pushing Frank onto his back.

"Its not four months yet."

"Its nearly."He smirked before kissing his shoulder.

"You want me to?"

Frank couldnt help but nod quickly, he hadnt got off in months. Gerard kissed his jaw as he slid his hand inside the pyjama pants, his fingers resting against the pubic hair softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"Frank whispered before spreading his legs. Gerard moved to rub a cold fingertip over his clit, making his stomach clench.

"So wet for me."Gerard whispered softly, kissing his jaw again as Frank gasped. Gerard teased him slowly before moving to push a finger in, rocking it quickly as Frank moaned loudly, his back arching. It never felt this good before. Gerard added a second finger soon after, his mouth attacking to Franks shoulder as he fingered him roughly. 

"Guys! Guys quit it!"

Gerard laughed before Frank felt his toes curl, his body tensing as the bundle of pleasure shot up threw his stomach. He let it expload, letting out a long moan as his body shook. Gerard took his hand out slowly, pressing a soft kiss to Franks ear who passed out a few minutes later. Gerard got up and went into the lounge, making himself a mug of coffee and lighting a cigarette. He finished both quickly before going up the front of the bus.

"Hey man."

"Hey"Ray smiled before yawning.

"Pull in ill take over."

Ray gladly did so, patting Gerards back before heading to the bunks. The bus got noisy a few hours later, the sounds of mugs and tvs filling the silence. Mikey sat up the front, lighting a cigarette and passing it to G.

"Sorry about earlier."Gerard snorted 

"Hey whatever. Ill invest in earplugs."

"We dont...do shit on the regular, you dont need earphones."Gerard snorteď before rubbing his eyes.

"Frank up?"

"Nah still snoring. You must of tired him out."

"Shut up. Do not bug Frank okay? That was big for him-"

Mikeys face softened before he nodded 

"I know. I just like winding you up. I wouldnt to Frank. First time?"

Gerard let out a nod, unable to hide the grin. 

"Happy for you bro."

Gerard pulled into the venue an hour later, and he immiedetly went to check on Frank, who was still snoring softly. 

"Frankie. Frankie this place has showers babe."

Frank opened his eyes before nodding.

"How long did i sleep for?"

"Its 1pm, honey. Go shower and well grab some food."

 Frank slid out of the bunk ans hugged him tightly, kissing below Gerards ear softly before turning to grab his little backpack full of stuff. He went into the venue and found their bathroom, groaning at the broken lock. He pulled out his phone and rang Gerards number.

"Yo?"

"Hey the locks broke. Wanna be my guard dog?"

Gerard snorted and hung up before starting to walk towards the venue. Frank swung open the door to wait, kissing Gerard softly when he appeared.

"10 minutes, thanks G"

Frank shut the door before undressing and getting into the shower, when he got out, he wrapped a towel around his body as he took out his toothbrush.

"Yo Frankie? I gotta pee."

Frank opened the door with the toothbrush in his mouth, letting Gerard in before shutting it again. He stared in at the mirror as he brushed his teeth and moved to let Gerard wash his hands. When he was done, he looked around for a towel before grinninf at Frank, who clutched his towel tighter 

"Dont-ah!"Frank laughed as gerard wiped his hands over him, Gerard grinned and leaned down to kiss Frank, but he didnt expect Frank to deepen it, moving his hand into his hair to pull him closer. G pinned Frank against the wall gently, exploring his mouth with his tongue before he ran his hands down Franks chest. He sucked in a breath but didnt pull away as Gerards hand slipped under the towel, pressing his palm against Franks thigh. He spread Franks legs, moving his hand inbetween them as Frank gripped at his hair. 

"Yeah?"Gerard whispered as he broke apart, getting a shakey nod in replace. Gerard didnt waste any time in stroking Franks clit. G attached his mouth to his neck as he moaned, before moving down to push two fingers in. It was a better position this way, and Gerard moved his fingers quickly before Frank lost it, letting the towel finally drop. Gerard let him check out his body, the curve of his hips and breasts. Franks body was littered with tattoos completely and he was gorgeous. Gerard sped up his fingers, until Franks entite body tensed and he let out a broken moan. Gerard pulled his fingers out slowly, keeping a hand on Franks hip to hold him up, Frank pushed away before he pulled on his tshirt and dropped to his knees. Gerard didnt waste time, he unbuckled quickly before pushing into Franks open mouth. Mikey Way choose that time to open the door with a scream. Gerard did up his jesns quickly as Frank laughed. 

"Watch the door until i binde shit."

Gerard held it shut as Frank got dressed and packed away, before opening the door to a green looking Mikey.

"Things i never needed to fucking see."

Frank snorted and ducked in to kiss Mikeys cheek, getting a shove in return. 

"Okay, new rule. We need a fucking hotel night way more often than once a month."

Frank laced his fingers with Gerard as the got outside, before he lit a cigarette and closed his eyes.

"Orgasms are the best."

"I wouldnt know."Gerard sighed, earning a snort in return. For Gerards 4 month anniversary of being clean, they peformed a show in LA before getting a cheap motel, and Frank and Gerard ordered pizza and watched zombie movies to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

For Gerards 5th month sober, Frank had woke him up with a mouth wrapped around his cock. Gerard ended up waking up the entire bus that morning. 

"Band meeting!"

Frank rolled out of his bunk with a sigh, shuffling into the kitchen to grab a mug of coffee before sitting down next to bob.

"Okay. Europe wants you."

Frank felt his heart skip a beat.

"The UK especially."

Frank reached over to touch Gerards thigh, getting a grunt in return from Bob who was inbetween. 

"Ive sceduled a 3 month tour around europe-"

"Gonna puke."

Frank we t straight into the bathroom, his stomach emptying with nerves. This was huge for their band. When he returned, Gerard held out a glass on ice water before he kissed Franks forehead. They both sat dpwn again and listened to the details, but it didnt sink into Franks head. Frank headed off the bus for a smoke, sitting on a rock as he lit it.

"It wont sink in until were on the plane."Gerard whispered

"I know. Jesus Gerard the UK."

"I know."

Frank got up and dragged Gerard into a hug, letting out a sigh.

"Youll be okay?"

"Duh. I got to make it to 6 months to see my surprise."

Frank grinned and leaned up to kiss him softly. It was 3 week later that the boarded the plane, and Frank kept panicing that he forgot something. It wasnt until Gerard was asleep against his chest that he realised, his  _binder. How the fuck did he forget his binder?_ Gerard was drooling on his top, the plane dark and he glanced over towards the rest of the band before sighing and closing his eyes. He felt sick, and like everyone knew when they looked at him. 

"I can hear you panicing."

"Gee, i forgot my binder."

"Oh baby, oh fuck."he whispered as Frank sniffed.

"Well get something sorted, what to join the mile high club?"

Frank snorted but let Gerard drag him threw the plane to the bathroom, squishing into the tiny bathroom. Frank pulled his mouth away from the kiss, getting a pout in return.

"This tiny space is killing me, sit on the toilet."

Gerard sat down on the closed toilet seat before Frank dropped to his knees. He gave him a sloppy blowjob, grabbing some tissue to protect Gerards close before stroking him quick and tight until he came. Gerard moaned and twitched, letting him stroke him threw it.

"Hey Gerard?"

Gerard hummed as Frank cleaned him up.

"I want you to get an STD check and like aids."

Gerard opened his mouth before closing it and nodded.

"Okay, okay babe."he kissed Franks forehead before they moved back to their seats. Gerard let Frank ly down with his head in his lap before falling asleep. When he woke up, it was to a 'buckle your belts, folks.' Frank belted up and laced his fingers with Gerards before he closed his eyes. When they finally got out of the plane, Brian rushed them to a taxi bus. They were a little outside Dublin and to get into the city it was a half hour journy. Frank watched the cars and buses drive past, he had such a tight grip on Gerards hand, shocked to be here. They got their tour bus soon after, and Frank immiediatly stole the middle bunk up the small stairs. They were bigger and had tvs in the little cormor or the bunk, and the curtain had a zipper. It seemed the top floor was completely bunks, before Brain grabbed his arm, along with Gerards and dragged them into the back. He opened the door and got a gasp in return. It was a tiny room, that barely held the double bed fitted there, there was no room around the bed, just blacked out windows. A tv was attached to the wall along with a few plugs and a lamp.

"This is you assholes. Get it out of your system before we loose our minds."

Frank grinned and went to gtab his shit before moving it to his room, checking the lock on the door. 

"Oh Brian, do we have a gig tonight?"

"Tonight, no."

"Can i use your wifi? I forgot my binder maybe theyres a store around here."

Brian waved his hand before Frank grabbed his laptop, after an hour of searching he came up with nothing.

"Me and you. We're going on a date. We're in temple bar? Apparently real big for pubs, but I did manage to find a restaurant a block that way."Gerard grinned. Frank nodded and leaned up to kiss him before grabbing his phone and smokes.

"Back in two hours."

Brian gave a small nod, before passing them both euro. The notes looked and felt weird. Frank ran his fingers down it.

"200 euro. Dong loose it."

Frank nodded and went off the bus, looking around. Some people were staring at him weirdly, but mostly just walked past him. He took Gerards hand in his with a smile, they walked slowly, looking around before Frank decided he needed smokes. 

"Lucky strikes please."

The woman frowned at him and he frowned right back.

"Cigarettes?"

She gestured to the cabinet behind and Frank found the one he knew, Gerards usual brand.

"Marlboro reds."

"ID?"

Frank slid her his drivers licene,

"10 euro."

Frank stared at the bills.

"Babe, theyve got no good candys here."Gerard sighed. The women giggled and took the brownish note, the 10 marked in the cornor. Frank laughed and thanked her before taking the cigarettes. Man, Ireland was weird. Gerard lead him to a little restaurant, and they were glad it was mostly empty. They ordered their food; and both got diet coke before they started talking about Ireland and how the accent was so strong, but beautiful in a way. It took the server three tries before he understood their order, and Frank admired how the man tried really hard. They both new Jersey accents were hard. After their food, Gerard tried to order a coffee. The man looked at him in confuse as Frank giggled.

"Coffee"Gerards C were strong, and in the end up the guy laughed.

"Alright lad, I think i got it. Two coffees."

Gerard laughed and nodded, watching him walk away.

"Man i love it here."Frank grinned. When they were finished, Gerard paid and the man laughed as he helped them figure out the notes before handing back a pile of coins. 

"Man, this shits weird. Like they have euro coins, not a dollar note."

Frank held onto his hand as they left, before a camera was shoved in their faces. 

"Gerard Way!"

The pronouced the Gerard wrong, forgetting the 2nd R. Frank giggled and signed their albums, before Brian appeared as the crowd got larger. Theyre was so much home made merch, and it made Franks stomach bubble with joy.

"Bus. Back to the bus!"

Gerard dragged Frank until they were running and laughing, making it to the bus with hundred of stares. They climbed onto it and collapsed with giggles, leaning into eachother as they caught their breaths.

"Bodyguards are something you need to think about."

They stared at Brian before giggling again.

"We arent famous."

"I'm sorry to inform you, but you are."

Frank felt his stomach clench before he was grinning.

"No more leaving the bus."

"Smoke?"

"Ugh fine just stay where i can fucking see you guys. Gonna give mr a heart attack, shit."

Frank grinned and tuggrd Gerard off the bus, and  _wow was there a crowd._ they seemed to be queing for tomorrows gig, lined up down an alley way with Blankets.

"Gee. Gee, have we fucking made it?"

"Yup."Gerard grinned wide, kissing Franks forehead before taking a glance towards Brian on the bus, before dragging Frank into the alley. The teenagers went crazy.

"Stay in line please! Hi everybody!"Gerard grinned

"You start at the bottom."He told Frank, whi nodded and jogged down to the back of the que. When they met in the middle, Frank slapped Gerard ass getting a scream in return. 

"Boys!"Brian scowlded. Frank laughed and tried to sign evergone before he was lifted around the waist, he faught againt the holf as he laughed.

"Gerard, look who I got."Brian sang as he carried Frank to the bus. 

"Fight the system G!"Frank shouted, going limp to make it harder for Brian before he was shoved on the bus. Gerard appeared 10 minutes later with a grin. Frank dragged him into the back of the bus, to their make shift room and onto the bed before locking the door. He lay on his stomach and stared out the blacked out windows, seeing the kids joke and talk. 

"This is huge."

Gerard kissed his shoulder and grinned. The next day, the entire band filtered into the venue, waving to the large crowd as they carried their stuff in. Gerard, being the gentleman he was carried in Franks amp. 

"Guys?"Frank said when everyone was on the small stage.

"I cant wear the outfit. Itll go see through when i sweat and I got no binder."

Gerard kissed his forehead and nodded

"Where what you need to love."

It was a few hours later that they sat in the dressing room, eatting Pizza that came in weird boxes. Mikey, Ray and Bob were drinking beer, but Frank stuck to his diet soda. 

"Offically sold old."Brian grinned 

"1 hour to stage."

Frank grinned and nodded. When it was time for them to go out, Frank pulled on Gerards baggy hoodie before following the band out, the crowd screamed and leaned forward as Gerard stood at the mic.

"Hello Dublin!"

Screams met him in return before the kicked into their opening. It was insane, having these irish accents scream the lyrics back to them. Frank got way to hot by the fourth song, and he glanced at Gerard before walking to the deadmic.

"Talk. Gotta take of this hoodie."

Gerard gave a small nod as Frank set down his guitar. He dragged the hoodie off, feeling the tshirt ride up his hips. It was a misfits top, so it wouldnt go see threw. Frank threw the hoodie off before taking a long drink of water. Gerard walked over to Frank. 

"If it gets to much, let me know okay?"

He gave a small nod before they started the next song. Frank ended up on his back, staring at the celling as he played, anything to distract him from the cling of his top on his nipples. 

"Last song guys. This song is called prison."

Frank kneeled up before getting up, he walked to the front of the stage and turned, keeping his hands playing the cords before falling backwards. Eager hands gripped onto him and he shut his eyes, trying to keep the cords right until he felt a hand grab his breast. 

"Hey!"The song cut off as Gerards angry voice filled the room.

"Send Frank back. You, dude with the blue hair. Yeah, yeah you. You like sexually assulting people?"

Frank felt sick, and he grabbed Gerards hand to pull him back on stage. 

"Security, get this motherfucker out of my gig. Now."

Screams errupted as security pushed threw.

"You okay babe?"Gerard said in the deadmic. Frank held up a shakey thumb.

"I just wanted to see if it was true!"The guy shouted

"You disgusting piece of shit."Frank snapped into the mic.

"Alright mothetfuckers, see that fucking douchebag that thinks its a o-kay to feel up peoples private fucking places? I want you to turn to that piece of shit amd scream fuck you!"Frank snapped, wiping his forehead as the crowd did it. The guy was dragged ou5 of the building then.

"Thank you. I love Ireland and I love the people here, so were gonna give you fuckers two more songs and then you gotta split before Brian gets angry at us."Frank grinnrd

"I'm gonna try that again. Be kind, be respectful and most importantly have fun. This song is about not being alone. This song is called skylines."Frank shouted before Gerard held up a thumb. Frank jumprd back into the crowd, enjoying the feel of hands all over his back and legs as they played. Once the song was over, he was pulled back onstage and Frank thought  _fuck it._ he was running high on adrenaline as he dragged Gerard in for a intense kiss, the crowd going crazy as they pulled away. One song later and the crowd dissapeared, and Frank sat on the small stage and sipped on a beer. 

"I ordered you a binder. Itll be three days lovely. Got it shipped to Belfast."

He leaned into Gerard before finishing of his beer.

"I cant believe that happened."he admitted

"Fuck him."

"He got a full on fucking grope before i realised, jesus."

"Come on. Lets go smoke and go to bed."

Frank nodded and followed Gerard out of the venue. He waved to the fans as Mikey, Bob and Ray signed, but he just went straight on the bus. He curled up in the bed and waited for Gerard to come in, who held Frank around the waist. The bus started soon after, rocking them to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian woke them up a few hours later, the sun shinning threw the windows.

"We're in Belfast. All going for breakfast."

Frank nodded sleepliy and got up, before his stomach clenched at he groaned 

"This euro?"

"No. What do you need? I dont got any sterling yet."

Frank let out a frusterated groan.

"I need fucking tampons alright?"

Brian blushed and gave a nod, 

"Can it wait until after breakfast?"

Gerard moved to hand to Franks stomach.

"No it cant fucking wait are you insane?"

"Why didnt you get them in Dublin?"

"Brian."Gerard warned before he sighed.

"Alright. Give me 10 minutes."

Frank lay back down and closed his eyes, it felt like hours before Brian returned with one.

"Merch girl. Ill get sterling now. Come on were leaving."

Frank sighed and made his way towards the bathroom, with a change of clothes in tow. When he was finished, Brian lead everyone to a small diner. They ordered before Brian left, going to the money changed. He came back shortly before the meal came, handing everyone strange notes. They ate before Brian paid, and Gerard and Frank went exploring. First they went to tesco, a large supermarket. Frank grabbed a basket as he let go of Gerards hand. He grabbed some redbull and painkillers before some more shower gel and tampons. 

"Frank! Is that Frank Iero?"

Frank ducked his head and found Gerard two isles over.

"Some fan seen me buying tampons, jesus."

He snorted and shrugged, throwing skittles into the basket. It wasnt long before it was Gerards 6 months sober, and Brian took them all out for a meal in London.

"We are so proud of you."

Gerard grinned and ducked his head. When they got back to the bus, they got ready for their gig. That night on stage, Frank looked over at Gerard with a massive grin on his face. 

"Todays a very special night for me and my brothers."Gerard walked to the front of the stage.

"6 months ago; I undertook a very hard journey. We cancelled a leg of tour dates, and went home. My brothers, they helped get me clean, especially Frank Iero. Tonight, I am clean 6 months!"

Screaned met him in return, and Frank let his eyes cloud over with tears.

"This song, this fucking song is new, and its called Famous last words."

Frank went over the cords in his head, they had barely practised it but he gave a nod. After the gig, Frank sat on the large stage with his accustic guitar, and started playing a tune as it echoed around the building. 

"Hey." 

"Hey babe."Frank grinned, watching Gerard sit down. He held out an envelope, and Frank took it with a frown. 

"I had a spare hour while you slept earlier."

Frank opened it, looking at Gerards STD check. 

"Aids will take another two weeks, thats going home."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Awesome. Sorry, you were drunk alot of the time and slept around and-"

"I get it."He smiled and kissed Franks cheek.

"For your 6 month surprise, you gotta wait a few days."

Gerard snorted and nodded.

"Not gonna ask what it is?"

"Will you tell me?"he smirked.

"I want to loose my V card."

Gerard sucked in a shakey breath, before adjusting his jeans.

"Shit. Shit yes"

Frank snorted and leaned against Gerards shoulder. 

"Guys on the bus. Time to move."Brian called. Once they were on the bus, Mikey went to talk to Mikey and Frank curled up in their bed, turning the tv on low as the bus started. He watched mindlessly, passing time until Gerard came in. He kicked off his clothes to his boxers before shutting the door, climbing under the duvet. Frank closed his eyes as he turned towards Gerard chest, strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"I love you."

Frank looked up at Gerard, shock clear on his face before he kissed him roughly. It got dirty fast, Frank moving to sit on Gerards hips as they made out. Frank broke the kiss to bend backwards, flicking the lock closed before their mouths joined again. Gerard moaned and rolled them over until he was on top, pushing up Franks top until he could pull it off. Frank let him, before dragging him back in for a kiss as Gerards hands ran down Franks chest until he got to the nipple, he tugged lightly, getting a moan in response.

"Screw the hotel. Fuck me."

Gerard moaned quietly, moving to mouth at Franks neck.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."Frank whispered before his boxers were pushed down, he kicked them off, thanfully for the blankets. Gerards was next, before he grabbed Franks thighs and pulled him down until his cock ran up Franks slit. Frank broke the kiss, panting against Gerards jaw.

"Condom?"

"In my bag."Frank whispered, watching gerard lean back and search the bag. When he found it, he tore it open before sliding it down himself, tilting his head back and moaning. He moved his hand between Franks legs before sliding a finger in. Frank rocked against it before grabbing Gerards hair, pulling him down for a rough kiss. Soft hands ran over Franks ass before Gerard positioned himself, pushing in gently. Frank broke away to whine, focusing on Gerards face infront of his.

"Hurts. Hurts!"

"I know baby, i'm sorry just-"Gerard adjusted franks hips before thrusting in softly. Frank moaned in return, and Gerard attached his mouth to Franks neck. He kept it slow to start, before Frank wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled, making him go faster and deeper until Franks toes curled, the bundle of pleasure building in his stomach before shooting threw his body. He could hear himself moan to loud, but he couldnt stop it. Gerard choked out a moan against Franks neck as his hips stuttered befpre pushing in deep. He thrust himself threw his orgasm before pulling out slowly, he kissed Franks forehead, cheeks and finally his mouth, 

"Fucking love you, Frank Iero."

"Love you too."Frank panted before Gerard shuffled baclwards. He pulled on his boxers and foxed the blankets over Franks limp body, before unlocking the door.

"You guys are gross."Mikey frowned as he passed him. Gerard shrugged and got to the bathroom, flushing the condom down the toilet. He went back to the bed, curling up around the sleeping Frank before falling asleep. Gerard woke up to Frank screaming, and he sat up to see a frozen Mikey and Frank clutching the blankets to his chest.

"It was unlocked! I didnt expect-"

"Get out Mikey jesus!"Frank shouted before slamming the door. 

"I forgot to lock it."

"You fucking think?"Frank snapped as he pulled on his tshirt.

"I'm sorry."Gerard whispered. Frank sighed and kissed Gerards head.

"Not mad at you. Sorry Gee."

"I love you. Are you okay today?"

Frank adjusted to see if he was sore before nodding.

"All good."

They changed befote going to the kitchen on the bus, Brian looked angry.

"Gerard arthur way you do not flush condoms. They dont fucking flush and it leaves little old me to pick them out!"

"They normally flush."Gerard shruggrd as he grabbed two packets of poptarts, he threw one to Frank who caught it as he sat town at the small table.

"Gerard. Listen to me, don't."

"Okay"Gerard held up his hands before pouring out two mugs of coffee. Frank took one and pulled him legs up to his chest. 

"Band meeting!"

 Everyone piled into the small table area before Brian smiled.

"Okay, as you know we have a couple months left on this tour, and then were going straight into the studio to record the black parade."

Everyone nodded as they listened.

"Well i've discussed it with the record company, nd they want to do a video diary. Of now. Of the bands earlier stories and the gigs, backroumd stories on everyone etc."

Frank gripped Gerard bisep tightly as he listened. 

"Over the next 2 months, I will be recording and interviews will be up. You also have an interview sceduled for tomorrow and Frank theyve been warned to not bring up your gender or personal relationships."

Frank relaxed and nodded. 

"Lets do this."Gerard grinned, shoving his hand into the center of the small table. The gang followed suit, grinning. The months flew by, until they finally got off the plane in new jersey. Frank gave everyone hugs before going straight home, gripping onto his mother so tightly as they cried.

"My boys made it."

He sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes. A month later, Frank was sat in Gerards basement. G was offically 9 months sober and they were lying on the bed, surrounded by take away as they watched the first edit of The Life On the Murder Scene. Frank ended up crying, the emotion getting far to strong in his chest. 

"Move in with me."

Frank looked up at the grinning Gerard.

"Lets buy a house."

Frank cried harder and gripped on harder to Gerards body, nodding so quickly he got a head rush. 


	9. Chapter 9

Between hitting the studio and trying to find a house, Gerard and Frank were getting their usual itch. It was never a nice feeling, the itch to be on the road, and although trips to nearby citys helped, it wasnt the same. They had been recording The Black parade for two months before Frank lost it, his skin was burning with the throb of need. 

"I dont want a house."

Gerard frowned and looked up from around a guitar.

"I need to get away from here. I cant stay."Frank begged. Gerard gave a small nod.

"I understand."he whispered 

"You don't, i can feel myself changing. I can fucking feel the depression coming. Gerard, Gerard!"

Gerard got up to hug Frank tightly.

"Tours starting next month."

Frank let of a whine and nodded. He glanced at the rest of the band before pulling Gerard into a bathroom.

"Babe what?"

Frank turned to rest his forehead against the wood before dropping his jeans. 

"Oh man, jesus. You got a rubber?"

"No. Hurry up."Frank grunted. He felt Gerard press against him a few minutes later, before pushing in. He thrust in hard and fast, making it as rough as he could for Frank before Frank felt Gerards hips stutter.

"Wait, wait im close dont pull out!"Frank whined.

"Im gonna-shit."Gerard gasped as Franks orgasm hit, making his body clench and automatically push deep as he emptied inside Frank. Frank moaned and pushed back,  Gerard thrust himself threw it, pulling out slowly as he could feel Frank leak down his thighs. Gerard dropped to his knees, trailing his tongue up the inside of his thigh before his vagina. Frank whined and spread his legs more, letting Gerard clean up the mess. Afterwards, Frank let his body collapse on top of Gerard, curling up on top of him as the caught their breaths. It took the edge off slightly, the need still pulsing threw his veins. 

"Youre gonna get pregnant."Gerard panted. Frank shrugged and rolled off to fix up his jeans.

"Come on we still got famous last words to record."

Gerard grunted but got up, following Frank out. The album was released a month later, and the band was busy doing signings and interviews it all blurred together. It wasnt until Frank was packing hid tour bag that dread settled deep in the pit of his stomach. His period was late, about a week. He finished packing the bag just as the tour bus pulled up outside. He grabbed his suitcases before going down the stairs to give his mother a tight hug. He went out as Gerard shoved his bag in the trunk. Frank coppied before tugging his hand until they were a few steps from the bus. 

"So yaknow the way ive been randomly jumping you uh the past month?"

Gerard snorted and nodded.

"Im late."Frank whispered. It filtered into Gerards brain a few seconds, before he cupped Franks jaw for a deep kiss. 

"We got this."

Frank laughed and shook his head before going on the bus. He didnt manage to get a test until two weeks later, the band busy on the road and on stage. When he finally got the small box, he shoved it up his sleeve and went into the tour bus bathroom. He unboxed it before taking it, setting it on the sink as he washed his hands. Either way, he didnt care about the result. He could still play guitar. He went outside to light a cigarette, glad the bus was empty for once as he waited for the results. 

"Hey, Iero. Weve got an interview! Youre late! I havent been able to fucking find yoy-"

"But brian-"

"Now Frank!"

Frank sighed and followed, letting Brian pull him into the building. The interview went smoothly before they moved back to the bus, and Frank went to his bunk straight away. It wasnt until he heard a loud 'Iero!' That he remembered the test sitting on the bathroom sink. It was Mikey who was holding it when Frank went into the kitchen, and Gerard smoothed a hand over Franks shoulder.

"Whats the screaming for?"Gerard yawned

"Youre pregnant."

Frank felt his stomach swoop.

"Were pregnant?!"Frank gasped ad he grabbed the stick. Sure enough there was a deep blue cross.

"Oh my god!"Gerard hugged Frank, kissing his head a few times as Frank stared at the stick. 

"Whos pregnant?"Brian hummed as he came in.

"The guys. The guys oh my god."Mikey joined into the hug, which soon had Brian added to the mix. Frank felt his eyes cloud over as He shrugged everyone off.

"Jesus, jesus. I need a smoke."He sniffed, tugging Gerard with him. When it was just the two of them, they smoked clutched together. Gerards year sober was only two weeks later, and Brian took them to disneyworld. Frank didn't go on the rides, but he ate alot of junk food as he watched Gerard with a grin on his face. He had a pretzel that was bigger than his head when Gerard got of a ride, and G bent down to take a bite.

"Bitch."

"Love you. We gotta get you to a doctor soon."

"Another month apparently."Frank shrugged before kissing Gerard. 

"I am so proud of you."

Gerard grinned and ducked his head for a kiss. Two days later they were playing a gig in California, and two songs in Frank got really warm, he ended up sat at the side of the stage as he pulled off his tshirt. He didnt care that he was only in his binder, that looked like a black vest. Gerard came over midsong before pressing his palm to Franks head, he leaned into it as he shut his eyes, exhausten taking over his body. Gerard pulled away and set down the mic, taking Franks guitar off him before lifting Frank up, Frank heard the fans scream and then everything went black. He woke up to medics surrounded him, checking him over as Gerars spoke in the mic.

"Please use the exits, youll get a full refund at the door. Thanks for coming."

"I can play!"Frank argued as he pushed himself up, he felt better now, an iv in his arm. The fans stopped leaving as Frank moved to grab his guitar.

"Babe, baby no."

"Im fucking playing."

Gerard sighed and looked at the medic.

"Dehydrated mainly."

Gerard nodded and stalked back to the top of the stage. Frank stayed sitting the entire gig, and he could feel Gerard stare at him mostly. He came over and pressed his hand against Franks forehead before kissing his head. Frank didnt go back to the bus that nighy, he went with the medics to the hospital when they found out he was pregnant. Gerard and Brian came too, focusing on the doctors words as Frank zooned in and out of conciousness. 

"He cant binde, he needs to take it easy."

Frank opened his eyes and groaned, gerard helped him to sit up.

"He has two months left of this tour, is he able?"

The doctor sighed and nodded.

"Make sure he eats and drinks water."

"Yes doc. Thank you."

Brian rubbed Franks back softly before Gerard handed him a small photo. He sucked in a breath at the ultrasound, his heart beating quickly.

"Healthly?"

"Yeah baby. Just a busy few days on you, huh?"

"I'm okay."

The following days, Brian forced fruit into Franks hands, along with water bottles and vitamins. Frank took them all with a fake smile, over being treated like a baby. 


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Frank was 10 weeks, he was back to normal. Tonight they had a big gig in New york city, and his skin was buzzing as they went threw their usual soundcheck. By the time it was finished he was covered in sweat, and Gerard threw him a water bottle.

"You good?"

Frank nodded as he drunk, feeling the cold water cool him from inside out. 

"All good."

Gerard kissed his head and moved to talk to Mikey. Frank sat on the stage, staring out at the huge concert hall that would soon be filled. He leaned back and cringed as his top clung to his chest, but he couldnt bring himself to care, his breasts were sore and atleast a cup size bigger. 

"Setlist look good to you?"Ray hummed. Frank nodded and looked up before Ray sat down.

"How you doing, Frankie?"

"I'm good. On top of the world"Frank grinned, leaning his sweaty head against Rays arm. 

"You know were all here for you guys, right? I know we dont get a chance to talk about shit other than music and tours, but were still hear for you guys. We cant wait to meet the little one. Brian can be the nanny and we can tour."

Frank snorted and nodded.

"Brian can deal with the kid, well rock out."Frank joked as he closed his eyes.

"Totally."

"3 hours to stage. Theres a shower in the backroom and Frank get some food into you alright?"

They looked over at Brian and nodded before Frank got up. He headed for the changing rooms, grabbing his bag and going into the showers. He showered slowly, letting the water rush over his body before he got dressed again. Gerard came in just as Frank opened the door.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, the water is the bees knees here."

Frank went into the changing rooms, doing the stupid stage make up the black parade needed before making a face at himself. He found a pair of scissors in the drawer and started cutting his hair, not stopping until it was short and even. He cleaned up the hair into the trash before grinning.

"Oh wow, what?"Gerard grinned as he touched Franks head.

"Getting to girly."

Gerard kissed his head and grinned.

"I love it."

Stage call was soon and they all shuffled out onto the stage, Frank pulled on his guitar before grinning at the crowd. He lasted until the 6th song before shrugging of his jacket and lying on the floor, lifting his hips to see his guitar as he played.

"Frank here likes to flirt with all the people, look at that position huh?"

Frank laughed and held up the finger at Gerard. Gerard winked and came over before dropping to his knees, leaning down in a shield of hair to place a sweaty kiss to Franks mouth. Frank lifted his hand of his guitar, keeping the pick between his finger and thumb as he cupped the back of Gerards head. Gerard pulled away a second later, grinning bright as he pushed himself until he was standing. 

"This song, is a little song for the next album yes, you lucky fuckers are going to hear it first. This song is called Summertime. I wrote it for the love of my fucking life, that stupid son of a bitch called Frank Iero."

Frank grinned and pushed himself onto his knees, he looked out at the crowd, his heart light before they kicked off. During the song, Gerard came over and Frank leaned against Gerards thigh, closing his eyes as Gerard cupped his face, frank opened his eyes to look up at Gerard.

"You can run away with me"he held out the miv as Frank grinned 

"Anytime you want!"Frank sang before pushing himself to stand. After the concert was over, Frank went straight out to sign.

"You and Gerard are goals, he loves you so much." 

Frank grinned at the fan, nodding.

"Feelings mutual. Thanks for coming."

He signed until Brian came out and lifted him up, Frank laughed and let him pull him back to the bus. The clock read 1 am. He went into Gerards bunk, who rolled over and kissed his jaw. Frank closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of cigarettes and sweat. They were back in jersey the next night; at a local gig shoved into a small concert hall. 

"Sold out within 5 minutes. Seriously?"Brian said as Frank grinned.

"My boys. Jesus."Brian whispered, and Frank seen the tears cloud his eyes. When they went onstage, Frank spotted his mom front row, and he couldnt help jump of the stage and hug her. Fans gripped onto him as he breathed in his moms hair.

"Missed you."

"I missed you mama, fuck."

Frank pulled away and Gerard grabbed his two hands to pull him back onstage. The entire concert Frank kept his eyes on his mom, wodering what her reaction would be. He wanted to tell her in person, but now he was nervous. 

"Frank youre missing your parts are you okay?"

Frank looked at Gerard at the dead mic and nodded before focusing back in. He moved over to kiss Gerards jaw before Cancer came on. He sat down at the side of the stage and watched Gerard sing, his guitar abandoned by his hip. Afterwards, Frank found his mom straight away, pulling her out to the tour bus and into it.

"Oh its really nice here-"

"I'm pregnant."

Linda gasped and hugged him tightly, 

"Babe, you need to eat-oh."Gerard walked into the bus and paused as he stared at Linda.

"Welcome to the family, G."Linda cried, moving to hug Gerard. Frank gave him a nod and smiled, moving his hand to cup his stomach. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Frank became 15 weeks, he snapped at Brian so bad they both needed to cool off. Ray parked at a walmart, and Frank grabbed his wallet and went inside. He grabbed a diet coke and poptarts before filling his basket with junk. When he went back to the bus, he ignored Brians face until he sighed.

"Fine. Fine i'm sorry. But i dont need babied."

"Frank, youre having a kid. You cannot and i repeat cannot stage dive."

"I wasnt fucking going too!"Frank snapped bedore going into his bunk, he struggled to list himself and ended up lying in Mikeys. He watched videos on his phone as he devored a packet of oreos. 5 more weeks of tour left and Frank was going to go insane. He was tired, his back hurt and Gerard was being an ass. Frank knew it was because he cared, but it was suffocating. Gerards face peaked in the curtain and Frank resist the urge to punch it.

"Why are you here?"

"I cant get into my bunk, fucking happy?"

Gerard smiled and shrugged

"Can i come in?"

"No go away."Frank rolled over onto his side, opening a packet of doritoes. He felt the curtain close again. He got up 10 minutes later and went into the lounge, pausing when everyone stopped talking.

"Talking about me?"he growled.

"Fine, yes. You are being an asshole to everyone of us and youre breaking Gerards fucking heart you hormonal bitch."

Frank sucked in a breath before he slapped Mikey in the face. The sound echoed threw the bus as Frank realised what hed done.

"Oh my god. Oh my god im sorry."Frank felt tears cloud his eyes, and Mikey sighed.

"No, i was out of line. Seriously though Frank, youre being an ass."

"I'm tired and im sore, okay? Whens hotel night?"he looked at Brian. 

"Tomorrow night."

"Ill get some sleep then, book me a double for myself. Sorry G."

Gerard shrugged and watched Frank leave before he popped his head back.

"Someone needs to change bunks with me."he mumbled before going into the back on the bus. He stayed there until their concert, and he changed and headed in right before they started. Gerard handed him an protein bar and Frank dug in. He ate it all, still chewing by the time they had to go on stage. Frank grabbed a water bottle and took a long drink before rolling his shoulders. He nodded at Gerard before they kicked off. They had an interview straight after, and Frank sat next to Gerard with his sweaty head pressed into Gerards shoulder. He was wearing one of Gerards baggy hoodies as the women walked in.

"Hi! Amazing concert. My name is Paulina. Nice to meet you."she shook all of their hands before sitting down, an Frank couldnt find the energy to lift his head. The questions were the usual until it got to fan questions. 

"This is directed to you, Frank. A fan has noticed youve changed alot during shows, always tired and not doing your usual stage dives. She said and i qoute 'hes acting like hes knocked up'"

"Or maybe i'm tired because weve been touring flat out for months."Frank sighed and closed his eyes. Gerard rubbed his finger against his softly.

"So youre not pregnant?"

"We dont address rumours."Brian scowlded. 

"Another fan has pointed out your weight gain-"

"Hey come on."Gerard snapped 

"Moving on."she blushed, she carried on with the interview as Frank zooned out, before everything went black. He woke up as Gerard carried him, screams of fans making him bury his head deeper into Gerards chest. He closed his eyes and was soon settled on Gerards lap on the tour bus couch. Gerard stroked his hair, before moving his hand down to the small bump. He poked his finger in lightly, saying 'hi' before grinning.

"He still out?"Mikey yawned 

"Yeah hes exhausted."

"How you coping G?"

Gerard kissed Franks forehead.

"I'm good. Nervous. I know Franks pissed at me, but man pregnancys suppose to be tough right? Now imagine doing it on tour when he has to go perform every night. I know his backs killing him."

Mikey sighed and nodded.

"You should go to the pool, thats suppose to help."

"Frank in a swimming costume infront of everyone?"

Mikey sighed and shrugged.

"Buy out a place for an hour. You can afford it like. Weve already made 20 thousand each this leg."

Gerard bit his lip and nodded

"I wonder if i could do that?"

"Get brian to sort it in the morning."Mikey grinned before kissing his brothers head. Gerard relaxed on the sofa, grinning when Brian put a blanket over them both.

"Hey can you rent out a pool? Like for an hour?"

"An entire one?"Brian frowned

"Its for Frank."

Brian scratched his head and nodded.

"Ill see what I can do."

When Gerard woke up the next morning, Frank wad still curled up in his lap. Gerard kissed his head before looking out the window, the sun bright. They were parked behind a hotel so Gerard nudged Frank awake. 

"Mmm. Morning"Frank mumbled

"Hey babe."

Frank stretched and got up before going into the bathroom. Brian threw gerard a pair of keys.

"You got until 2 o clock. Blinds are closed, just lock the door."

Gerard grinned and nodded, before Frank came out, rubbing his back gently.

"Hey babe, ive a surprise!"

Frank pouted but let Gerard drag him in. When they got to the large pool, only lit by the lights in the water, Frank shook his head.

"No, no-"

Gerard locked the door before pulling off his top. He set the keys down and shrugged out of his boxers before jumping in. Frank laughed as the water oozed out.

"Come on." Gerard Grinned, pushing his hair back.

"Its just me and you babe."

Frank glanced around before kicking off his jeans. He paused before his top followed, and Gerard got to admire the round stomach. Frank climbed down the ladder slowly before moaning at the relief. He lay on his back, watching his bump get covered in water. 

"You have the best plans." 

Gerard laughed and kissed Franks stomach softly.

"My back is in heaven, jesus."

"Thats my boy."He grinned before kissing his softly. Frank wrapped an arm around his neck, using the other to keep himself floating. Frank laughed as the kisses got dirty, turning until he could wrap his legs around gerards hips, one arm resting on his shoulder as the other moved into his hair. For the first time in 5 weeks, Frank felt normal. Gerard held him up by his ass, before Frank pushed down his boxers. Gerard moaned and helped him before returning his hand to Franks ass as he wrapped his legs back around Gerards waist. Gerard moved to shove down his boxers, before turning them over to press Frank into the wall of the pool. 

"I love you."Gerard mumbled into his mouth.

"Forever and always, sweet boy."Frank moaned as Gerard pushed in quickly. Frank whined and broke the kiss, tilting his head back as Gerard thrust into him roughly. The wall was killing Franks wide, 

"My back, gee wa-"

Gerard turned them around, moaning quietly as he moved Franks ass, in turn making Frank bounce on his cock. He moaned loudly before trailing his mouth down to Franks nipple. He knew they were more sensitive now, she he didnt bite, just ran his tongue over it. He got a moan in response as Frank fisted his hair. He could feel how close Frank was, his vagina clenching around him before Frank moaned.

"Yes! Yes! Gerard!"he shouted as he came; and Gerard had to stop himself cumming at the sight. He pulled out slowly before lifting himself to sit on the edge of the pool. Frank spread his legs before suckinf Gerard down, keeping his mouth wrapped around the base as he swallowed. Gerard came immiediatly, thrusting into the tight muscle as Frank swallowed his seed down. He pulled awah then, moving to his back again and shutting his eyes.

"Okay, we need to have sex more often."Frank grinned

"Youre telling me, fuck."

Gerard pushed himself back into the pool, moving behind Frank and rubbing the bump softly. Gerard kissed his temple as they relaxed into silence. At 2, the got out and got dressed, Gerard shoving thr soggy boxers in the trash. He got a snort in return before he opened the door.

"You do not want to know how much i had to pay for this tape."Brian frowned

"What tape?"

"Security. It was suppose to be just swimming."

Frank snorted and took the tape.

"Sure its the only copy?"

"Yes, i was there. I disconnected the cameras after I realised what was happening."

"Thanks bri, we owe you one."

"Try fucking 3."

"Man 3 grand for our sex tape?"Frank grinned, Gerard slapped the back of his head.

"We arent making a sex tape. Seriously, thank you."

Brian nodded before handing us two keys.

"Its okay, one will do."Frank hummed

"Youre killing me iero, its already paid for so if he gets moody, you can leave."Brian snorted

"Dinner together at 5. Dont be late."

Frank nodded and lead Gerard upstairs to their room, unlocking it and going into the shower. When he came out, Gerard was watching the tape.

"They didnt get any good parts."

Frank sat down, and watched his boxers being pushed off before the tape went black.

"Fuck sake. I love brian though, hes the sweetest."

Gerard nodded and watched Frank go to the minibar. G expected him to flush the alcohol as usual, but he just grabbed a tobelrone before lying back on the bed. He threw a piece into Gerards lap.

"Thank you for sticking me."

Gerard lay down and kissed Franks temple. 

The last gig of the touf was a month later, and Frank was high on adrenaline. He was jumping on the spot as Gerard talked to the crowd.

"This songs called Give 'em hell, Kid."

Frank grinned and threw himself into the song. They had disscussed earlier, about what to tell the fans. Frank had told them to just say the truth, because although the guitar hid his stomach, he was sure people would notice in the streets or in signings. 

"I have some news for everybody."Gerard hummed after the 3rd song. Frank took a mouthful of water and watched Gerard walk around the stage.

"Frank and I are together as of most of you know, and about 5 months ago, we got a little surprise."

Frank snorted and dug out an energy bar from his pocket. He took half before throwing it to Bob, who had a seriohs obsession. 

"We found out we were bringing a child into the world."

Frank almost blacked out from the screams, but instead he shoved the bar into his mouth and waved.

"After this gig, weve decided to take a break. Being on the road, as you can imagine is exhausting. Throw in gigs every night and its unbelievable. Give it up to Frank!"

Frank laughed and waved.

"This song is called summertime."

Frank movrd to sit at the front of the stage, staring out at the crowd at they played. Afterwards, when the crowd finally left, Frank fell asleep lying on the stage. The solid wood against his back feeling amazing. He woke up to being carried again, before a small thud made him jump.

"Stop"

Gerard froze and it happened again.  _a kick._

"Theyre kicking."He grinned wide, pressing his teeth to Gerards neck.

"Yeah? Hi little one."Gerard hummed before Frank jumped down, he pressed Gerards hand into his stomach, but there wasnt another kick. Frank snorted brfore going into the bus. He grabbed an apple before sitting down.

"We'll be in Jersey in 24 hours."Brian sat next to him and Frank rested his head on Brians shoulder.

"Are you mad we cant tour anymore?"

Brian shook his head and put his arm over Franks shoulder.

"Youll tour again Iero, but now, you focus on the bundle of joy in your stomach and pray they dont spend the same amount of time G does infront of a mirror."

Frank giggled and nodded.

"When theyre born, we can play local. Hit the studio, eventually she can come too, right?"

"She?"Brian grinned.

"I got a feeling."Frank admitted 

"Ofcourse. She can wear big ass earphones and sit om uncle Brians shoulders and watch her family rock out."

Frank grinned and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for everything youve done for us, Brian. Not just this tour, but for believing in a little band from Newark."

"Dont mention it, kid. Best few years of my life running after you losers. Your wages are already in your bank account."

"How much?"

"A little over 50 grand i'm pretty sure. Alot of sold out gigs and merch, and even after fees and airplanes, you guys made a fortune."

"Jesus, thanks Brian."

"Thank youself kid. Hows baby doing?"

"Scan on thursday. The big one."

Brian hummed and nodded.

"Dont loose touch when she comes. You got this family behind you, okay?"

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Okay."

Brian kissed Franks temple before getting up, going to start the bus. Frank ate his apple as he focused on the silence, his hand running over his stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

When Frank got home, he went straight ti his bed and slept for 3 days, only waking up to use to bathroom and eat. Gerard woke him up on thursday before helping him sit up.

"I got you babe."

Frank sighed and rubbed his back before he got up. He went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. The drive to the hospital was quick, and they really didn't have to wait long to be called in. The nurse spent the first while writing things down as the heart beat filled the room, before she finally turned the screen to them. 

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Frank nodded quickly, getting a smile in response. 

"Its a girl." 

Frank felt his heart clench. He  _knew_ it. Gerard grinned and kissed Franks head, but Frank didnt look away from the screen. He watched her move her small arm, laughing when he felt it. When they got back to the car, Gerard drove to mcdonalds and they sat in the car in silence as they devored their food.

"We gotta get a house."

Gerard looked over at Frank and nodded.

"But you said-"

"Were having a baby, she needs a home with both her dumbass parents, not her dads dodgy basement."Frank joked, earning a light shove in return. They spent the rest of the day searching for houses in Gerards bed, before Frank fell asleep still sat up on his laptop. Gerard grinned and lifted the laptop, helping Frank lie down. Gerard wrote down a few numbers of some of the houses the choose. They decided on a three bedroom house within two hours from here, with lots of privacy and security. After Gerard wrote down three numbers, he gave up and lay down to watch Frank sleep. He moved his hand to the small stomach before closing his eyes. They were having a  _girl._

it took another 4 weeks until they found a home, and Frank lay on their brand new couch as he watched the band take boxes upstairs. He shoved another oreo in his mouth before finally getting up to start unpacking their living room. That night as they way in their new bed, Gerard felt his first kick.

It took another 6 weeks to finally unpack everything, Frank was always to exhausted and between heading to the studio and buying baby things, it was the last thing on either of their minds. Frank swung open the door in Gerards biggest hoodie and sweatpants, his face lighting up at Brian.

"Hey!"

"Hey little guy."Brian hugged him loosly. 

"How are you? How is she?"

"Were good, real good. Like the house?"

"Fuck yes i do, i love the keypads. Gerard had to text me the number."

Frank grinned and nodded, moving to sit back down.

"Whats up Brian?"

He sat on the coffee table and sighed.

"Theres a gig tonight."

"Who? My chem?"

"Yeah. Only found out. Its local, paying big money for you guys. I havent mentioned it to anyone else, but if youre not up for it-"

"I can do it, ill just sit and play its cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Tell the guys. Get them round here for practice."

Brian grinned and nodded. When the rest of the band arrived, they set up in the garage as Frank bounced on his toes.

"Good?"Gee whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. Frank nodded and smiled, excited to play again. Practice went smoothly, and Gerard kissed Frank softly. Frank ran his hand threw Gerards greasy hair with a grin. 

"Lets do this."

It wasn't long before the gig started, and Frank immiedatly sat on the floor. He stared out at the screams with a grin.

"Alright motherfuckers! This song is called Stay."

Frank closed his eyes as the kicked off, pushing himself onto his back. He adjusted the guitar to under his bump before letting out a frusterated groan. He sat up again, curling around the guitar before looking up at Gerard. When they went home that night, Gerard trailed his teeth down Franks neck as he stood in the kitchen. Frank hissed and pushed back into it. 

"Gee. Gee I can't today, sit up on the counter, i'll suck you off."

Gerard couldnt even object, the few weeks without sexs were hurting. Frank undid Gerards buckled in seconds, before Frank mouthed at his cock.

"You trust me?"Frank whispered

"Yes, yeah babe."

"I want to finger you, stretch your tight little hole open, Gee. Can I do that?"Frank mumbled

"Yes fuck please."Gerard begged

"Turned over."Frank kissed him deeply before pulling away. Gerard dropped his jeans to his ankles, spreading his legs before Frank grabbed some vasiline. He shrugged and covered three fingers with it, placing a kiss to the base of Gerards spine before circling his hole. He pushed in a finger slowly, moaning at the stretch. 

"Frankie."G whined, pushing back as Gerard went slow. He finally pushed the finger in slowly, moving it back and forth as he pressed an open mouth kiss to the top of Gerards ass. Gerard was whining, and Frank slowly added a second digit. Gerard started pushing back on them, rocking his hips until he found his prostate. Frank took over, pushing in hard and Fast as he pushed into the ball of nerves. Gerard was moaning, his hands gripping onto the counter so he could keep himself up. Frank added a third finger begore dropping to his knees, watching them stretch Gerard open before he licked the thin piece of skin under Gerards balls. Gerard gasped and clenched around Franks fingers as he came, without his cock being touching. Frank wrapped his hand around it to finish him off, fingering him until he pulled away and collapsed onto the tiles, panting. Gerard kissed Frank deeply before pushing down Franks sweatpants, Frank kicked them off and let Gerard move between his legs, two fingers immiediatly entering him as Gerard kissed his thighs. He then moved to flick his tongue over Franks clit, doing it as he fingered him roughly until his back arched off the floor and he came with a shout. Gerard pulled away then, kissing Franks thighs before his stomach and lips. Gerard lifted Frank up a minute later, carrying him upstairs to their kingsize bed. Frank grinned at the white cot in the cornor of the room as Gerard scooted up behind him, spooning him closely.

"10 more weeks."Frank whispered

"10 more weeks my love. I cant wait."

Gerard kissed his neck before he allowed himself to sleep. It turned out it wasnt 10 more weeks, because 6 weeks later when Frank was in the studio, curled arround his accustic guitar, he felt a strong cramp. He breathed threw it and focused on the cords before it happened again, this time stronger. Frank dropped the guitar and bent over before Gerard and Brian were immiediatly at his side. 

"Where hurts?"

"Baby. Babys coming."Frank gasped as Gerard helped him stand up. Gerard turned white as Brian kicked into action. It was 12 hours later before Gerard was holding his baby girl, Frank had a cuddle with her before he passed out a few minutes ago, so Gerard enjoyed the alone time. She was so small, ith tiny fingers and a button nose, with light brown hair covering her small head. Gerard trailed his fingers down the small babygrow.

"Until the end of time, i'll bleed for you."He whispered, before cupping his daughters body before he kissed her forehead. When Frank woke uo the next morning, he immiediatly put his arms out for her. He was pale and exhausted looking, but as soon as he held her, his eyes lit up and tears filled them. Gerard watched him trace her cheek and nose, before he leaned down to kiss them both.

"Hi my baby girl. I'm so hapoy to finally meet you. I sorta padsed out on you huh?"Frank grinned, earning a kiss on the jaw from Gerard.

"I love you. You did so well, Frankie."

"Couldnt have did it without you, G. Shes gorgeous isnt she?"

"Yeah, yeah baby she is."Gerard grinned, watching her grip his finger. 

"We arent touring again. Now like before. Not for years."

Gerard laughed and nodded. When Frank and lady B got home a few days later, Frank passed out in the couch as she sat in her carseat, looking up and around the world. Gerard sat next to her, before he started doing the one thing he knew how to do when he was scared, he opened his mouth and began to sing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Frank didnt realise just how hard it would be to raise their daughter, he was exhausted everyday even with both him and Gerard at home, splitting the work. His skin itched to perform, and on Bandits first birthday, after they put her to bed, they played their first gig in over a year. As soon as Frank got onto the stage, he felt an overwelming sense of relief. They kicked into their usual opener, and Frank gave it his all. He was high on the screams, and on the sweaty faces screaming their lyrics back to them. After the gig, Gerard drove home as Frank smoked, the need bubbling in his stomach. He called a band meeting a month later.

"We need to tour. I dont mean like we did, But around home. Lindas can have our little lady, at night. Within an hour or two drive, hows it sound?"Frank explained, his eyes full of hope. Gerard had already knew the plan, the discussed it in detail a week beforehand. 

"I'm in."Gerard grinned. The band agreed, and it left Brian grinning as he went to organise everything. Within two weeks, a string of dates were finalised, all within two hours from home, so everynight he could be home. Bandit was always in bed when the sneaked out, nd when they returned covered in sweat and high on adrenaline, theyd sneak into her room and curl up on the couch. 

Bandits forth birthday, the released their newest album, The true Lifes Of the Fabulous Killjoys, and a month later Frank was packing all three of their bags. Gerard was downstairs, and he could hear him talk to Bandit. When Frank finished packing their three bags, he carried them downstairs and leaned against the kitchen doorframe. Gerard was lacing up Bandits boots, talking her threw it as she watched deeply. The tour bus pulled up a few minutes later, and Frank lifted Bandit before looking around.

"You ready, little lady?"

"Yeah daddy! Lets rock!"

Frank snorted and nodded, grabbing one of the suitcases as gerard grabbed the other two. They had got a bigger tour bus, and Frank handed B to Mikey before going into the back room, a large double bed and a tv. He relaxed as he slid his bags under the bed. He was  _home._

Within a week, Bandit was use to the bus, and used to sleeping between the two men. Frank knew she prefared it, because they were happier on tour. Not that they didnt love their life at home, they did, but it could never replace the feeling of the open road. He glanced over at Bandit who was holding Brians hand during soundcheck, big earphones covering her delicate ears. He shot her a grin. When they went on stage that night, the crowd was insane. The screams almost defening. They got threw three of there old songs before Gerard walked across the stage. He glanced at Frank as he lifted Bandit up, and he gave a little nod. As soon as Bandit was brought into view, the crowd went crazy. 

"We got a new back up singer."Gerard grinned into the mic, before holding up his finger. The crowd went quiet on command and Gerard whispered in Bandits ear before the earphones were replaced. 

"This song is called Summertime."

Frank grinned as the music started, and Bandit started to sing off key and messing up the words, but his heart was full with pride. Half way threw the song, Gerard set her down and she rushed over to Frank, who dropped to his knees to kiss his daughters face. She giggled and pointed to her small guitar over in the rack. Frank nodded and finished the song before he got up, grabbing Bandits small electric guitar. He didnt plug it in, just hung it over her shoulders. He noddrd at Gerard who kicked off into Teenagers. Frank watched Bandit try to copy his fingers with a grin, the smile of her small face was wide. After the song, Frank winked at Gerard and nodded towards Bandit, who was dancing and playing her guitar.

"Lady B ladies and gentleman, give it up!"Gerard Grinned as the screams before Bandit ran to him. He bent down to catch her, and the crowd went quiet.

"Love you b. Go to Brian, okay?"

She nodded and ran off the stage, and Frank watched Brian take her hand. By the time the gig was over, Bandit was already asleep in their bed with Brian sat in the kitchen. Frank kissed his head on the way past, before he climbed into bed beside his daughter.

It was a month later when Bandit came back on stage, only this time she had a small box in her hands. Frank ignored his guitar solo, letting Ray take it as he moved to take the box. He took the dead mic and handed it to her so she could speak in his earpiece.

"Will you marry my daddy?"

Frank gasped and looked up at Gerard, who was leaning on the mic stand with a grin on his face. 

"Oh my god! Its a ring!"a fan screamed. Frank pushed himself until he was standing, grabbing Bandit before running into gerards arms. The guitar squished between their hips, but neither cared as they joined their lips.

"Yes, yes ill fucking marry you!"Franks voice was thick, and it echoed arround the statium. Gerard grinned and wrapped his hand around the front of the mic. He kissed Bandits hesd before Franks.

"Totally was gonna get down in my knee and be romantic as fuck, but lady b had a different plan."

Frank sniffed and set her down, forgetting about everyone else as Gerard fumbled with the box. His heart skipped a beat as Gerard dlid the ring on Franks finger. Frank moved back to his spot on stage, looking at Bandit sat on Bobs shoulders. He grinned and nodded, letting them kick off onto their final song. Afterwards, Frank lay on the empty stage, staring up at the light fixtures as he sipped on a beer.

"Shes out like a light."

He looked over to Gerard and felt his throat close up.

"I love you. I know i dont say it enough, but i really do."Frank whispered as Gerard lay down next to him.

"I know, gorgeous boy. I love you too."

They kept touring as Bandit got older; but mainly during the school breaks. Gerard went back to comics, because although they didnt need the money, it was a huge passion for him. Frank eventually started learning his other passion, tattooing, and by Bandits 10th birthday he was fully qualified. He opened up a small shop a few blocks from their home, and every year at Halloween, Easter, and Summer, the shop would close and theyd pack up their cases and climb onto the bus, Bandit loved the fact she got her own Bunk, right below uncle Mikey. 

On Bandits 16th birthday, Frank attended her first gig. He stood at the bar in a small club that my chem started in, and by the third song, he was on Gerards back to see over the screaming crowd. Bandit was a front women, screaming into her mic before twirling herself around the stage as she played guitar; Franks heart was bursting with pride as he watched. When she bounded off the stage; they headed home and stayed up watching the tape of the first my chem gig, Bandit between the two on the couch with Gerards arm around the back of the couch and in Franks hair. Frank watched the gig the started it all, his heart aching. He realised that night that although my chem finished over 5 years ago, they'd never die. Their memory would live on threw every single fan, especially those that still stopped them in the street. 


End file.
